


Furbies in a coffee shop

by Subob



Category: Furby (Toys)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subob/pseuds/Subob
Summary: Two furby owners meet in a coffee shop. Will the furbies hit it off? Will the owners?





	Furbies in a coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was bc of a discord conversation but I'm not even sorry

Kah and their owner had decided to go to a coffee shop for a nice snack. Kah couldn't have coffee, but they really enjoyed the smell. Furbies were rare nowadays, but Kah always hoped that they would meet another furby.

Many furbies had been released back into the wild after it was discovered that they were incredibly difficult to care for. They were said to be the perfect first time pet but, unfortunately for those furbies adopted as such, were incredibly complex. They were exotic pets, so of course they were!  
Kah was different from the standard pet furby, though, they were an emotional support animal. Their owner, Kayleigh, had anxiety. It was their job to help Kayleigh through anxiety attacks.

They waddled along aside Kayleigh, looking at the wonders of the world. The smell of coffee grew closer and closer to them and Kah became more and more excited.  
They wandered through the door and up to the counter, Kah was always amazed at the detail in the human world. Human made structures were always full of colour and interest.

Kah spotted something out of the corner of their eye as Kayleigh stepped forward in the line. Could it be?  
They whipped around to make sure. It was! A black furby, they looked beautiful. They hadn't been noticed by the other furby yet and despite all their support furby training, they gestured to their owner in an attempt to get them to go over there.  
Kah was ignored, so they called out to the other furby.  
"Wah!"

The other furby looked around and their eyes fell on Kah. They weren't on a leash so they ran over immediately.

After a short and intense conversation in furbish, the other furby's owner walked over and smiled at the cuddling furbies. Kayleigh was clearly anxious but started talking to the other owner, who turned out to be named Rose.   
Kayleigh thought Rose was pretty cute, honestly, and they agreed to have furby meet ups weekly so that Kah and Doo-Moh can socialise.   
Kah and their new friend Doo-Moh had clearly hit it off.

After a few months, Rose and Kayleigh were dating and had moved in together and realised that the furbies had brought them together.

Doo-Moh and Kah were already building a nest for Kah to lay eggs in. Soon, there would be the pitter-patter of tiny furby feet.


End file.
